


Treasure, Pleasure, and an Extreme Measure

by Fatnissandpita



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Tbh I ship Kate and santanico rn, cute I guess, daddy af, kate has been influenced greatly by seth, lolol, seth would bro marry scott, they tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita





	Treasure, Pleasure, and an Extreme Measure

It was an exceptionally rainy Friday night and Seth was being annoyingly raunchy when he finally woke up that evening. The man was up to something, giving Kate these adorable puppy dog eyes that she's only ever seen twice. Once before, when Seth really wanted to stop at a male strip club not for any other reason than to annoy the hell out of lil miss Katie-cakes. 

“Seth,” Kate warned, her face in one of those almost just-barely pissed off expressions. 

“Yes, princess?” Seth raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as if he didn't know goddamn well what he was planning. Innocence is definitely not something Seth Gecko can pull off, lying---sure, but not this fake-ass bullshit. However, Kate's a master of that shit. 

“Okay mister you better tell me right now what you're up to or I swear-” 

“You swear what, babygirl?” Seth whispered behind her ear all of a sudden, all thick like honey and raspy and fuck. Kate blinked. Okay, maybe she is living with a freakin’ shapeshifter and has no idea because he manages to suddenly appear behind her in less than five seconds. 

Kate swallowed.

“Just cut to the chase Gecko.” Now her eyes were narrowed as she whipped around and pointed a finger in his chest. Seth smirked again, for like, the 17th time within ten minutes. 

“I wanna play fuck, marry, kill.” The way Seth said fuck made Kate's breath hitch slightly because his eyes were practically absorbing hers, she thinks. ‘Intense, very tension filled’ many observers would recall the scene playing out. Kate would agree. 

“F-fuck?” Kate muttered to herself, slightly hypnotized by Seth still, as she usually is. Then she snapped out of it. “What the hell Seth Gecko!? You wanna play a damn children's game---what are you, thirteen?”

Seth moved impossibly closer to her and just stared. 

Kate budged a minute and thirty seconds later. 

“Okay fine.” 

Seth and Kate found themselves sitting cross legged on the single bed in their crappy motel room, the air conditioner buzzing like a non stop bitch. Kate decided that Seth reminded her of that air conditioner.

“So, hmm, Richie, Sex Machine, and Carlos.” Seth was snickering within the first three seconds, thinking the list was just so darn hilarious. 

“Obviously I'm going to sex the sex machine,” Kate rolled her eyes at her response and Seth’s gaping mouth,”no but I'd definitely fuck Carlos, marry Richie, and sacrifice sex machine to the almighty Gods.” 

Seth gave her a side glance for a moment before responding. “Okay I understand the fuck Carlos part but why marry Richie?”

Kate groaned. 

Seth was so jealous it was written all over his face like a little boy watching his crush talk to someone else. 

“Well you didn't give me much of a choice now did you Seth? Why, you jealous?” Kate rose one eyebrow in question. 

Seth mumbled something like ‘not of fuckin’ culebras’ and scowled but Kate ignored it. 

“Mmm, Ranger Gonzalez, Scott, and Richie.” Kate rose her eyebrows suggestively and Seth groaned. 

“Seriously, Kate? No even one girl? You must have one hell of a fantasy you want to play out in your head-OUCH!” Seth yelped as Kate nudged him, a grown buff man, extremely hard in the chest. Seth noticed that her training has paid off, the girl can totally smack a guy down within seconds now. Seth raised his hands up in defense.

“Probably marry Scott, I mean no homo but he's my bro, no offense to Richie. I'd bang the ranger because not many criminals can say they've had consensual sex with someone who's been hunting them down for that long, right?” Seth laughed and Kate found herself in awe.

She loved the wrinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess I'd bang Freddie too then.”

Seth had her favorite laugh. Out of all of them, his was her favorite and so Kate found herself laughing too. 

“I'm gonna level up Kate this one may be hard: Rafa, me, and Richie.” Seth was playing some kind of game within the game. 

Kate squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. She thought about the choices for a moment, all people she deeply cared about. Now she frowned. 

“Seth are you trying to figure out who I would choose if I had a legitimate choice?” Kate asked. Seth looked like a culebra blinded by sunlight.

“Of course not Kate it’s just a game loosen up.” Ooh but Kate knew what he was playing the second he said the name of the game, proving that Seth is extremely childish.

Silence. 

“I would fuck Richie, kill Rafa, and marry you.” Kate finally said. Seth’s face grew into a shit-eating grin that was infectious. 

“I knew it Katie-cakes! But quick question, why would you fuck Richie over me? I mean have you seen me? Honestly Kate-FUCK!” Kate elbowed Seth is the thigh, near a very tender area and so it took him a few moments to recover. 

“Seth you're old enough to be my daddy. Anyways if you're married you can fuck all the time.” Kate replied with the sweetest smile humanly possible which is extra sweet because it's Katie-cakes. 

The way Kate said my daddy had Seth clenching his fists and curling his toes. All he was thinking was damn right I'm old enough to be your daddy, babygirl, which was really fucked up but he did not care one bit. It's his kink, okay?

“I can't believe you're the preacher's daughter,” Seth mumbled into his hand before rubbing his stubble and giving a smirk to Katie as he rolled his eyes. 

“My turn!” Kate said in a singsong voice. 

“Shoot.” 

“Santanico, Sonja, and me.” Kate bites her lip when she says herself and blushes slightly, all pouty lips and wide eyes, Seth nearly groans again. 

“Once again no offense to Richard but I hate that demon chick, I know you two are friends now but I'll stick to kill that with a side of fries. Sonja? Who's that again?” Seth answered. 

“Come on Seth, what about me?” Kate urged him on. Seth looked into her big blue eyes, their faces barely two inches apart. 

“I'd double up, marry and fuck you babygirl.” 

Kate nearly choked.


End file.
